Famille Mouri
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: Des moments de vie chez les Mouri et les Kudo ! Enjoy !
1. KE

**Titre: Famille Mouri ! **

**Genre: Famille/Romance **

**Rating: Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages: Tous**

**Résumé: Des moments de vie chez les Mouri ! Enjoy ! **

**Disclamer: Detective Conan ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler: Aucun **

**Note : Si vous avez des idées à proposer pour continuer cet OS, n'hésitez pas ! Bisous à tous et bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Ran s'éveilla en douceur et sa première pensée fut pour un certain detective qui avait comme souvent hanté ses rêves. Elle se leva sans se presser, après tout, elle n'avait pas cours le samedi et donc tout son temps. Dans le couloir, elle se retrouva face à face avec Conan et elle lui lança un bonjour encore endormi. Il lui répondit en rougissant et fila dans la cuisine. Lorsque Ran le rejoignit après être passée par la case salle de bain, elle remarqua le tatami du petit garçon dans le salon.

"Tu as dormi ici, Conan-kun ?" interrogea Ran avec surprise.

Normalement, Conan dormait dans la même chambre de son père.

"Oui, je me suis réveillé au milieu du salon. Tonton a du me déplacer pendant la nuit", déclara le garçon à lunettes.

Il posa sur la table quatre bols et fit un sourire désolé à sa meilleure amie. Et oui, si Kogoro le virait de sa chambre, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il ne dorme pas seul. Suite à sa déduction, Ran sentit la colère la gagner et son humeur devint massacrante. Conan eut beau lui préparer son petit déjeuner, la servir, trouver des excuses à Kogoro, lui dire que la femme qui avait dormi ici était peut-être partie, rien n'y fit et pour une fois, le detective se mît à plaindre le père de la jeune fille.

Alors que Ran commençait à décrire les différentes tortures que subirait son père pour son affront, un petit bruit leur indiqua qu'il y avait du mouvement dans la chambre. Il fut suivit d'un rire et d'un rire au combien féminin. La colère de Ran augmenta d'un cran. Et en plus, elle était encore là ! Debout devant le couloir, la jeune fille l'attendit de pied ferme. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle consentît à venir de se rasseoir et finir de déjeuner. Conan s'était placé à l'autre bout de la table, simple mesure de prévention, et l'observait du coin de l'œil. Tandis qu'elle posait enfin les yeux sur son bol, une porte se referma.

"Pas vrai !" protesta la brunette.

Elle l'avait loupé ! Elle recommençait à rager lorsque la sonnette retentit. Conan étant le seul habillé, il fila voir qui était assez matinal pour venir les embêter un samedi matin et fut étonné de tomber sur sa mère.

"Shin-chan ! s'écria Yukiko en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

\- Chuuuuuut ! répliqua Conan en tournant la tête vers le haut de l'escalier.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Conan ? demanda Ran en arrivant, inquiète pour son protégée.

\- On a de la visite, déclara le petit.

\- Yukiko ?" s'étonna Ran en l'invitant néanmoins à monter.

C'est ainsi qu'ils finirent de déjeuner avec l'ancienne actrice. Elle leur parla de tout et de rien, exepté de la raison de sa venue ici.

"Au fait, pourquoi nous rendre visite si tôt le matin ? questionna finalement Ran en profitant d'un blanc.

\- Ah, mais je pensais que vous le saviez", sourit la mère de Shinichi.

Elle eut ensuite une moue malicieuse et trempa ses lèvres dans sa tasse de thé. Les différents indices commencèrent à s'assembler dans la tête de notre cher detective et bientôt un soupire de compréhension se fit entendre. Même si sa déduction était on ne peut plus tirer pas les cheveux, il priait pour qu'elle soit bonne. Ça regèlerait pas mal de conflits. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à cet instant et une femme en sortit, une serviette nouée autour de sa poitrine et arrivant à mi-cuisses, une autre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et avec pour but de sécher ses longs cheveux bruns. Ils s'emmêlaient sur ses épaules, créant de jolies bloucles. Elle se tourna vers les trois personnes présentes et parut aussi surpris qu'eux. La femme retourna dans la salle de bain et revint, des lunettes sur le nez et un sourire d'excuse sur le visage.

"Ran, murmura Eri. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais réveillée si tôt. Ohayo, Conan-kun, Yukiko- chan !"

Elle leur fit un signe enjoué de la main et tandis que Conan rougissait à vue d'œil et que Ran semblait perdre l'usage de la parole, Yukiko tendit un sac à son amie qui fila dans la chambre. Eri revint quelques minutes plus tard, habillée d'un chemisier blanc et d'un pantalon marron taille haute. Elle avait fait vite, Kogoro s'étant rendormi. Le seul hic sa tenue était son soutien-gorge noir en dentelle que le chemisier ne réussissait pas à camoufler.

"Désolée, s'excusa Yukiko en souriant. Je n'avais pas prévu la lingerie.

\- Pas grave", déclara la mère de Ran et s'asseyant autour de la table.

Les deux amies discutèrent avec engouement alors que Conan et Ran n'avaient pas décroché un mot.

Enfin, elles se levèrent et récupèrent leur affaire.

"Je vais y aller, soyez sages", recommanda Eri.

Puis elle lança un œil vers la chambre du detective.

"Et laissez le dormir", demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Les deux femmes sortirent en riant et Yukiko leur fit coucou de la main en souriant comme une enfant. Conan ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer en la voyant agir ainsi et cela semblait redonner la parole à Ran.

"Je... je... Maman et... Papa..." bégaya-t-elle avant qu'un sourire ne s'épanouisse sur son visage.

Un cri les fit sursauter et bientôt, Kogoro traversa le salon en courant, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon. Il sortit et lorsque les deux jeunes gens le rejoignirent, ce fut pour assister, non sans émotions, à un baiser passionné entre Kogoro et Eri.

"Tu manges avec nous ce soir ? demanda l'ancien policier plein d'appréhension.

\- Oui", marmonna sa femme en rougissant.

Puis elles partirent et Kogoro resta un long moment sur le trottoir devant l'agence. Un sourire ornait ses lèvres et il leva le bras en direction de sa fille, levant son pouce et fermant le poing, le tout accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Ran eut un grand sourire et sauta dans les bras de son père tandis que Conan secouait la tête de droite à gauche. Quelle famille, décidément !


	2. HK

**Titre : Famille Mouri/Kudo !**

**Genre : Famille/Romance**

**Rating : Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages : Tous**

**Résumé : Des moments de vie chez les Mouri ! Enjoy !**

**Disclamer : Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Aucun**

**Note : Une parenthèse Heiji/Kazuha parce que c'est vraiment un couple que j'adore. Bisous à vous ! (Si vous en voulez plus de ce couple, dites le moi.)**

* * *

Lorsque Heiji rentra ce soir là, après une longue journée harassante, il la trouva endormie dans le canapé. Elle l'avait attendu. La couverture qui devait être sur elle avait fini par glisser, dévoilant une épaule dénudée ainsi que ses jambes. Il sourit en la voyant et posa sans un bruit sa veste. Il contourna le canapé et passa une main sous les genoux de la jeune femme, l'autre autour de ses épaules. Le détective la souleva avec difficulté et fit de son mieux pour l'amener dans la chambre. Titubant non loin du lit, il sentit une main s'agrippa à sa chemise et arrêta tout mouvement. Elle était tellement fatiguée en ce moment, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se réveille. Il l'entendit marmonner quelque chose dans son cou et sentit son souffle chaud le caresser agréablement.

Finalement, il parvint à déposer sur le lit, ouvrit les draps et les referma sur elle. Il enleva une mèche de cheveux de son visage et garda sa main sur sa joue un temps.

Elle était belle, mais ça il le savait depuis longtemps. Non, maintenant, il la trouvait sublime, magnifique, merveilleuse. Bon, c'était peut être du au fait qu'elle dormait. Cependant, il avait l'impression que plus le temps passait et plus il l'aimait. Était-ce possible ?

Il soupira doucement, même endormie, elle continuait de le traumatiser. Son propre rire le sortit de sa contemplation et abandonnant l'idée de tout repas, il fila éteindre les lumières et revint quelques secondes plus tard. Il se déshabilla et se glissa sous les draps, rejoignant Kazuha de son côté du lit.

Elle ne tarda pas à venir se nicher dans ses bras. C'était un réflexe qu'elle avait depuis qu'ils dormaient ensemble à vrai dire et il devait avouer que malgré ce qu'il en disait, ça ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire.

Il lui caressa le dos avec tendresse, puis vint sur son ventre arrondi. Six mois déjà, et dire qu'il allait être papa. Il sentait ses pensées se tourner vers des horizons plein de joie quand deux mains se posèrent sur son torse.

"Heiji, souffla Kazuha, se lovant un peu plus contre lui.

\- Hey", répondit-il seulement dans un murmure.

Il pensait qu'elle se rendormirait tranquillement, mais il n'en fut rien.

"Qu'elle heure est-il ? interrogea la jeune femme sans un geste.

\- Bientôt onze heures, tu devrais dormir, conseilla Heiji, posant son menton sur sa tête.

\- Onze heures ? reprit-elle apparemment surprise. Oh la la ! J'ai du m'endormir en milieu d'après-midi."

Ce fut autour d'Heiji d'être surpris.

"En milieu d'après-midi, et bien dis donc, tu étais plus fatiguée que je ne le pensais."

Elle ne répondit pas, mais il devina parfaitement la tête qu'elle devait faire.

"Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il après un moment alors qu'il sentait bien qu'elle attendait quelque chose.

\- Pas exactement", chuchota Kazuha tout contre son oreille.

Son murmure avait été accompagné d'un geste suffisamment éloquent pour qu'il comprenne le message. Il aurait voulu lui dire non, qu'elle devait dormir, mais son corps réagit plus vite que lui et il semblait particulièrement d'accord avec sa femme. Non, décidément, elle le menait vraiment par le bout du nez.

* * *

**Oui, oui, ceci est juste un OS sorti tout droit du pays des Bisounours. Bien qu'il soit court, j'espère que vous avez aimé et j'attends vos avis avec impatience. Surtout si ce couple vous plait, dites le moi. Je me ferais un plaisir de continuer ce type d'OS et peut-être d'en faire des plus longs, qui sait.**


	3. Plaisir routier

**Titre : Famille Mouri !**

**Genre : Famille/Romance**

**Rating : Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages : Tous**

**Résumé : Des moments de vie chez les Mouri ! Enjoy !**

**Disclamer : Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Aucun**

**Note : Si vous avez des idées à proposer, n'hésitez pas ! Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Plaisir routier**

* * *

Ce qu'il aimait vraiment c'était la moto, oui la moto. Il adorait se rendre à un endroit en moto. Ça paraissait normal après tout, c'était lui qui avait voulu passer son permis moto. Ai-je oublié de préciser qu'il fallait pour apprécier plus que tout ce moment que Kazuha l'accompagne ? Qu'elle monte derrière lui, enserre de ses bras sa taille et que son corps se love contre le sien. Elle même ne devait plus réaliser leur proximité dans ces moments-là. Mais c'était une proximité presque obligatoire, qu'ils pouvaient se permettre sans chambouler leur vie, sans évoquer de sentiments. Bref, c'était une sécurité. Sécurité qui plaisait beaucoup à Heiji et de plus en plus.

La première fois qu'elle était montée derrière lui, il avait bien senti sa réticence puis son rapprochement au fur à mesure qu'il accélérait. Elle aussi à cet instant était restée indécise face à ce contact. À présent, c'était devenu une habitude, c'était leur moment à eux.

Il avait bien vu leur regard de leur pères lorsque arrivant chez les Toyama, Heiji déjà en retard, avait attendu Kazuha sur sa moto. Pendant que la jeune fille finissait de se préparer, les deux hommes étaient sortis le saluer. Alors qu'ils discutaient, Kazuha vêtue d'une veste en cuir offerte par Heiji pour la protéger lors de ces voyages à moto, se montra enfin. Son sac sur le dos, elle s'excusa auprès de son ami d'enfance tandis qu'il la sermonnait. La jeune fille mît son casque et se glissa derrière lui. Normalement, elle aurait du se mettre un peu en arrière, mais comme la plupart du temps, ils devaient aller vite -dans ce cas là, parce qu'ils étaient en retard par sa faute-. Ainsi, elle se cramponna à lui, son corps contre le sien et lui dit de filer plutôt que de la traiter d'idiote une nouvelle fois. Heiji répliqua par habitude et démarra la moto. Il se tourna vers leur père et capta alors leur regard noir dirigés vers lui. Kazuha ne le vit pas et heureusement.

Cela lui fit froid dans le dos. Il leur fit un signe de tête en guise d'au revoir et resserra instinctivement la prise de Kazuha, la préparant au départ. Il fonça sans se retourner et soupira en changeant de rue. Ils allaient le tuer. C'était sûr. Elle ne pourrait plus voyager à l'autre bout du pays avec lui. Loin de ses préoccupations, Kazuha se laissait mener, silencieuse.

C'était peut-être aussi pour ça qu'il adorait ses voyages : ses silences. Cet argument restait sans conteste son meilleur moyen de refouler ses sentiments.

* * *

**Oui, je sais, encore un OS court, mais que voulez-vous. C'est une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. C'est vrai que lorsqu'ils sont à moto, c'est le moment où ils sont le plus proche. Ils ne peuvent pas se disputer comme ils en ont l'habitude. Bref, un petit OS mignon -enfin j'espère- et qui ne sert à rien, mais bon, les meilleurs choses ne sont pas forcément utile. (Oui, oui, je me complimente moi-même, il faut bien ^^) J'en profite pour vous annoncer que je vais publier un nouvel OS Kazuha/Heiji mais pas dans ce recueil. Il va s'appeler : Discussion entre pères. Si vous voulez y jeter un coup d'œil. Bisous ! **


	4. Anniversaire décisif

**Titre : Famille Mouri !**

**Genre : Famille/Romance**

**Rating : Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages : Tous**

**Résumé : Des moments de vie chez les Mouri ! Enjoy !**

**Disclamer : Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Aucun**

**Note : Bonjour, bonjour ! Nouvel OS Eri/Kogoro demandé par le Docteur Watson. C'est très cliché, mais j'espère qu'il va te plaire.**

**Sinon, j'ai publié un début de fiction "Ce sera nous" où Ran, Kazuha, Shinichi et Heiji se retrouvent plongés dans le futur. La suite arrivera demain pour cette fanfiction. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil. Merci à vous !**

* * *

**Anniversaire décisif**

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier : le 10 octobre.

Lorsque son réveil avait sonné ce matin-là, elle s'était levée sans peine. Chantonnant joyeusement, elle s'était préparée et alors qu'elle sortait pour se rendre au travail, un mystérieux paquet glissé dans sa boîte aux lettres attira son attention. Son cœur s'accéléra et elle le ramassa au ralenti. Était-ce lui ?

Elle l'ouvrit sur place et découvrit un magnifique bijou, un collier simple, mais élégant. C'était signé Ran. Le petit mot qui accompagnait le cadeau lui avait réchauffé le cœur. D'attaque, elle passa le collier autour de son cou et partit.

En arrivant sur son lieu de travail, une carte l'attendait. L'espoir gagna son cœur et son geste se fit hésitant. Elle l'a lue une première fois, une seconde et dépitée, la posa sur son bureau. C'était une grande tante qui lui souhaitait un bon anniversaire. Cependant, elle prit sur elle et lui répondit par mail.

La journée fut ainsi ponctuée de cadeaux, cartes, appels, mais plus le temps passait et plus elle se sentait triste. Triste et seule, c'était cela.

À quatre heures, elle sortit pour le rendez-vous que Ran lui avait donné. Cette fois-ci, elle se prépara mentalement. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être affreusement déçue en voyant sa fille arriver seule. Du haut de ses vingt ans, Ran respirait la joie de vivre. Elle lui raconta sa vie avec enthousiasme et la questionna sur la sienne. Eri dissimula ses sentiments du mieux qu'elle le put, espérant convaincre sa fille.

Vers six heures, elle quitta son travail et sa secrétaire lui souhaita à nouveau un bon anniversaire. Elle l'interrogea sur ses projets de la soirée et Eri fit de son mieux, inventant quelques mensonges qui sauraient la rassurer. Avant de rentrer, elle effectua quelques courses, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser abattre pour un type qui ne le méritait même pas.

Pourtant, ses yeux s'humidifièrent sitôt la porte de son appartement passée. Son cœur se tordit douloureusement dans sa poitrine et elle se laissa tomber jusqu'au sol.

C'était cela, hein... c'était si dur que ça de faire une croix sur une personne aimée ?

Ramenant ses genoux contre elle, elle se mît à pleurer. Après tout, elle en avait le droit. C'était sa punition pour avoir tant espéré, tant rêvé au sujet de cette journée.

S'il savait, il se moquerait d'elle. C'était tout ce qu'elle méritait.

Alors qu'elle se morfondait sur son sort, son téléphone vibra dans son sac à main. Sac à main qui avait été jeté un peu plus loin. Perdue dans ses lamentations, elle ne se rendit compte de rien. Après quelques secondes, il s'arrêta. Eri finit par se lever et d'un geste las, détacha son chignon déjà malmené par ses pleurs. Elle marcha jusqu'au canapé et s'allongea. La tête lourde, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas mangé à midi, trop obnubilé par un certain détective. Elle devait manger quelque chose. Cependant, la fatigue accumulée décida de ce moment pour se manifester et épuisée, Eri s'endormit.

* * *

Vers neuf heures, lorsque Kogoro émergea et sut que c'était aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui ce jour spécial. Il jeta un œil à un petit paquet posé sur sa table de chevet. Ça faisait treize ans. Treize qu'il voulait lui donner. C'était tellement insignifiant pourtant. Chaque année au final, il ne faisait que l'appeler. Cette année ne dérogea pas à la règle. À six heures trente, il se décida et prit son téléphone. Une sonnerie, deux sonnerie, trois, quatre...

Elle ne répondrait pas. Son cœur se contracta douloureusement. Peut-être qu'elle en avait assez de cette situation si particulière. Peut-être voulait-elle rencontrer un homme, un vrai qui saurait l'aimer.

Assis à son bureau vide de dossiers, de bières et de mégots de cigarettes. Kogoro réfléchissait toujours lorsque Ran passa. Tout à son bonheur, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue ainsi qu'un mot sur son bureau et partit. Il prit du temps avant de le remarquer. Il le lut avec son nonchalance habituel et tomba de haut.

_"Papa,_

_C'est l'anniversaire de maman aujourd'hui._

_Je sais que tu es au courant, mais peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne lui souhaites pas. Elle souffre beaucoup de cette situation et maintenant, je pense que tu as raison. Refaites votre vie, chacun de votre côté. Être encouragée chaque année par tes appels lui laisse de l'espoir._

_C'est pourquoi, si tu n'as pas le courage d'arrêter cette relation alors ne l'appelle pas. Je sais qu'elle va en souffrir, mais sur le long terme, c'est peut-être la meilleure solution._

_Ran"_

Complètement retourné, Kogoro tituba dangereusement et froissa le papier.

* * *

À quelques kilomètres de là, Ran étudiait studieusement, ou plutôt, tentait de le faire. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter quant à la réaction de son père. Une main se posa sur son épaule et Shinichi lui sourit.

"Ça va aller. Soit il va nous écouter et ne rien faire. Auquel cas, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour eux deux. Soit il ne pourra pas se résoudre à ne pas l'appeler. Ce qui signifie qu'il a encore des sentiments pour elle. Connaissant le caractère de ton père, il ira directement la voir.

\- Tu es sûr ? interrogea Ran, en essuyant ses yeux humides.

\- Oui."

Son ton ferme rassura la jeune femme et elle put se replonger dans son dossier.

* * *

Quand Kogoro sortit de sa torpeur, il était 21 heures. Il devait avoir dormi. Décidé dans son choix, il se changea et s'assit devant la télé. Ce soir, une toute nouvelle émission de Yoko était diffusée et ça lui changerait les idées.

* * *

À 22 heures 13, la sonnette retentit. L'esprit embrumé, Eri se retourna sur le canapé et se rendormit. Toutefois, la sonnette insista et bientôt un clic caractéristique se fit entendre. L'homme entra dans l'appartement silencieux. Il ferma la porte et enleva ses chaussures. Machinalement, il mît des chaussons et posa ce qu'il avait amené sur la table basse face au canapé. Eri ne se réveilla pas. Une couverture fut placée sur ses épaules. Délicatement, il enleva ses lunettes, pestant contre sa manie de s'endormir avec. Elle avait pleuré. Puis, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il sortit les plats qu'il avait acheté et les fit réchauffer. Il les disposa sur la table. Le bouquet de fleurs fut mis dans un vase et le paquet, posé à côté. Avec tendresse, il déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Eri et caressa ses cheveux.

* * *

L'horloge indiquait 22 heures 30 pile quand Eri ouvrit les yeux. Elle eut d'abord une vision floue pleine de couleurs et tendant une main, tomba sur ses lunettes. Devant elle, un magnifique bouquet avait été posé sur la table basse du salon. Elle se leva rapidement, consciente que quelqu'un était entré chez elle alors qu'elle dormait. D'abord étourdie, elle se dirigea vers la porte et constata avec soulagement qu'elle était verrouillée. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait donc dire ? Sur la table, des plats refroidissaient lentement. Perdue, elle revint sur le canapé et réfléchit. Elle n'avait donné sa clé à personne. Elle avait bien une autre clé, mais celle-ci était derrière la plaque de sa boîte au lettre. Impossible à trouver donc, à part si... à part si c'était lui. Lui savait pour avoir vécu avec elle. Il connaissait ses habitudes. Le cœur battant, elle sortit vérifier et constata que la clé n'était plus là. S'il ne l'avait pas remise, ça voulait donc dire que...

Elle se précipita à l'intérieur et passa de pièces en pièces avec espoir. Elle tomba sur la porte close de la salle de bain et le verrou s'ouvrit. Kogoro, les cheveux en bataille, poussa la porte et elle croisa son regard surpris. Il venait visiblement de prendre une douche. La seconde suivante, elle était dans ses bras. Elle pleura à nouveau et deux bras se refermèrent sur elle. Elle souffrait à cause de lui et de sa fierté ridicule. Alors qu'il avait toujours voulu la protéger, il était lui-même la cause de son malheur.

"Désolé, Eri. Désolé de te causer tant de peine.

\- Idiot ! répliqua-t-elle aussitôt en s'éloignant, essuyant ses larmes. Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir."

Il sourit et regarde sa montre. 22 heures 37, c'était l'heure, l'heure exacte de sa naissance.

"Au fait Eri, joyeux anniversaire, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Tu es officiellement une vieille femme", se moqua le détective.

Elle lui tira puérilement la langue et s'écarta de lui.

"J'ai faim, ce que tu as ramené sent bon alors allons manger ?"

Elle le devança, s'asseyant à table et se tourna vers Kogoro, surprise.

"Tu ne viens pas ?"

Il ne répondit pas. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua le paquet qu'il avait à la main. Un paquet qu'elle avait déjà vu treize ans auparavant, par inadvertance. C'était pour elle, ce parquet était donc pour elle. Il lui tendit sans un mot. Fébrile, elle déchira l'emballage et tomba sur un album. C'était un album photo. Les premières photos étaient celle de deux bébés. Au fur et à mesure des pages, les bébés en question grandissaient. Elle devina qu'une photo devait être équivalent à une année. Au lycée, il n'y eut plus qu'une photo, une photo conjointe. Puis, une photo de mariage. Un bébé se rajouta bientôt à la photo du couple. Ran faisait son apparition. Aux sept ans de la fillette, il n'y eut plus de photos.

"On devait le continuer ensemble, déclara Kogoro avec sérieux. Si tu veux bien Eri, reprenons le ensemble."

Peu sûr de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle se tourna vers lui et constata à son air sérieux qu'elle avait très bien compris. Cette fois-ci, elle était prête. Eri se leva et se jeta à son cou. Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa fougueusement, gardant l'album dans ses mains.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ils furent tous deux réveillés par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. C'est à cet instant qu'ils réalisèrent pleinement ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir.

Bien évidemment, ils étaient entièrement nus, heureusement, dans le lit d'Eri. Celle-ci se redressa d'un bond, mais fut arrêtée par son mari. Il la rattrapa par la taille et la ramena contre lui. Il lui fit signe de ne faire aucun bruit et remit les couvertures par dessus eux. Cette attitude fit rire l'avocate qui se lova un peu plus dans ses bras.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils entendirent distinctement la voix de Ran qu'ils se résolurent à lui ouvrir. Elle avait tellement souffert de leur séparation. En même temps, ils ne pouvaient lui dire qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble et se séparer après. Ils devaient être certains de leurs sentiments. Ils se regardèrent, se posant la même question, et Kogoro fut le premier à prendre une décision. Il se leva, s'habilla rapidement et lui sourit. Il sortit de la chambre et Eri souffla, posant la tête sur son oreiller. Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage et il n'était pas prêt de le quitter. Un cri de Ran lui fit comprendre qu'elle allait devoir se lever, ce qu'elle fit. Elle enfila une robe et sortit, constatant dans le reflet d'un miroir que ses cheveux avaient joyeusement repris leur liberté. Alors qu'elle essayait en vain de les coiffer avec ses doigts, Ran lui sauta dessus, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras.

"Je suis tellement, tellement heureuse !"

Eri croisa le regard de son mari. Appuyé contre son canapé, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il souriait devant ce spectacle qui tenait quelque peu du miracle. Elle lui répondit, radieuse et attrapa sa main, le tirant vers elles pour un câlin en famille tant attendu.

* * *

**J'ai conscience que c'est très cliché et surtout très niais. Pardonnez moi. J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu. Merci d'être arrivé jusque ici et à bientôt !**


	5. Monsieur Tanaka

**Titre : Famille Mouri !**

**Genre : Famille/Romance**

**Rating : Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages : Tous**

**Résumé : Des moments de vie chez les Mouri ! Enjoy !**

**Disclamer : Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Aucun**

**Note : Voici une petite parenthèse sur Monsieur Tanaka (personnage inventé). Il est, disons, comme nous spectateur de la vie de Ran.**

**Lectrice (Guest) (chapitre 2) : Coucou à toi ! Et merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'adore moi aussi ce couple, c'est mon préféré. Tu peux lire Discussion entre pères qui concerne Heiji et Kazuha ou alors dans ma fanfiction Ce sera nous, il y en a aussi beaucoup. Sinon Mariage arrangé lui est entièrement dédiée. Merci encore ! :D**

* * *

**Monsieur Tanaka**

* * *

Cela faisait un long moment qu'elle n'était pas revenue et il devait bien avouer que ça lui manquait. Habitué à la voir tous les deux ou trois jours, il y avait deux mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle avait tenu un bon temps, c'était sûr. Avec son ventre énorme, son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, les commerçants du quartier en avait parlé de la petite Ran. Ce terme le fit sourire : petite. Voilà, bien longtemps qu'elle n'était plus petite. Pourtant, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

Ran, haute comme trois pommes, son panier à la main et son éternel sourire. Elle venait souvent parce qu'à cet âge là, on ne pense pas à tout. Elle prenait toujours des fruits et légumes de saison. Il avait bien remarqué le petit bout qui l'accompagnait parfois. Un certain Shinichi. Le même qui une fois au collège, dribblait à côté d'elle pendant ses courses. Il avait vite compris qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ses deux là. Il était venu quelques fois lorsqu'ils entrèrent au lycée, mais peu.

Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas. Il savait juste qu'avec sa disparition, le sourire de Ran s'était flétri. Oh, bien sûr, un petit garçon lui ressemblant étrangement avait pris sa place. Il s'appelait Conan. Au début, lui avait pensé qu'il s'agissait du petit frère de Ran, mais elle avait démenti en riant et il avait bien vu dans ses yeux que c'était tout comme. Elle devait le garder un certain temps chez elle. Très aimable ce petit, intelligent aussi. Lui ne dribblait pas, il discutait avec Ran, lui portait un sac ou deux. Ran avait beaucoup de tendresse pour le garçon à lunettes et avec le temps, il avait remarqué que si Ran le prenait pour son petit frère, ce n'était pas son cas. Ce Conan était beaucoup trop attentionné, il la couvait constamment d'un regard doux et s'il n'y avait pas eu une telle différence d'âge entre ces deux-là, il aurait pensé qu'il en était amoureux.

Aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, le mystérieux Conan disparu et Shinichi revint. Plus prévenant, à l'écoute et plus proche de la jeune femme, les commerçants avaient parié sur leur couple. Parfois, Shinichi ne venait pas, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de la chagriner. Non, elle était heureuse. Son sourire étincelant était revenu.

Ce fut par les journaux qu'il apprit la nouvelle. Le fameux détective Shinichi Kudo venait de se marier et lorsque Ran arriva le lundi, il put voir l'alliance briller à son doigt. Évidemment, observateur comme il était, il avait noté l'apparition d'une bague de fiançailles à son annulaire, mais la date du mariage était restée inconnue et elle avait été très secrète là-dessus.

Ainsi, elle l'avait donc épousé.

Shinichi venait moins souvent depuis son mariage. Il enquêtait constamment. S'il la sentit un peu triste au début, elle restait heureuse. Ils en avaient parlé ensemble une fois. Le métier de son mari était prenant, mais il faisait ce qu'il aimait et il le faisait bien.

Peu de temps après cette discussion, c'était le jeune homme qui était venu, seul cette fois-ci. Bien sûr, cela l'inquiéta. Shinichi ne venait que rarement faire les courses à la place de Ran. Quand il l'interrogea, le détective lui apprit que Ran était malade. Sa femme était clouée au lit avec de la fièvre. Une mauvaise grippe d'après lui. S'il ne le dit pas, il était inquiet. Cela se voyait sur son visage.

Heureusement, Ran revint bientôt. Égale à elle-même, elle salua tout le monde avec un sourire splendide. Son détective avait dû mettre de côté ses enquêtes pour prendre soin d'elle. Après ça, il ne le vit pas plus souvent, mais Ran était heureuse.

Les années s'écoulèrent ainsi, douce et paisible. Un matin comme un autre, il l'avait senti malade et au fur et à mesure des jours, il avait aisément deviné ce qui se passait. Ran était enceinte. Bientôt, elle arriva dans la rue commerçante vêtue d'une robe ample ne dissimulant que peu son ventre rebondi. Elle était radieuse. À cette période, Shinichi l'accompagna et finit par prendre sa place. En bon commerçant, il se renseignait souvent sur l'état de santé de Ran, mais tout se passait bien.

À présent, il s'attendait à la voir réapparaître d'un jour à l'autre. Shinichi l'avait tenu au courant et il attendait avec impatience de voir ce petit trésor.

C'était un matin de mai, Ran était arrivée avec son panier, son sourire et un bébé. Elle portait un minuscule bébé dans ses bras. Le petit être dormait comme un bienheureux contre sa maman, emmailloté dans un sac kangourou.

"Je vous présente Kana", avait alors dit la petite Ran, des étoiles dans les yeux.

À cet instant, Monsieur Tanaka trouva la vie magnifiquement belle.

* * *

**Et voilà, juste une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Il fallait que je l'écrire donc, maintenant c'est fait. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Sinon, pour ceux qui aiment le couple Kazuha/Heiji, j'ai commencé une fanfiction nommée Mariage arrangé, allez jeter un coup d'œil si le cœur vous en dit. Bises à tous !**


	6. Lettre à moi-même

**Titre : Famille Mouri !**

**Genre : Famille/Romance**

**Rating : Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages : Tous**

**Résumé : Des moments de vie chez les Mouri ! Enjoy !**

**Disclamer : Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Aucun**

**Note : Pour vous faire patienter avant la suite de Mariage arrangé. Je bloque un peu pour tout vous avouer. En tout cas, l'OS suivant concerne Heiji et Kazuha. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

* * *

**Lettre à moi-même**

* * *

C'était un vendredi après-midi. En rentrant de cours, après avoir raccompagné Kazuha, son amie d'enfance, chez elle, Heiji avait été agressé, disons le clairement, par sa mère. Certes, il y avait une raison, une bonne raison même : l'état de sa chambre.

C'est ainsi qu'Heiji se retrouva à nettoyer sa chambre. Il commença par ramasser tout ce qui traînait sur le sol et par désespoir, plaça tout dans des cartons qu'il mît dans le couloir. Il fit les poussières, passa l'aspirateur et s'arrêtant deux secondes devant sa bibliothèque, commença à la ranger de fond en comble. Une fois cela fait, il vida son bureau, classa ses dernières affaires, mît les livres sur une étagère. Il vida sa poubelle, enleva les draps de son lit et les plaça dans la panière de linge sale. En retournant dans sa chambre, il se hasarda à fouiller les tiroirs de son bureau. Tiroirs qu'il n'avait pas ouverts depuis longtemps, au moins quelques années puisqu'il savait qu'ils étaient pleins.

Il y retrouva plusieurs bulletins de notes, des brouillons qu'il jeta et même d'autres livres qu'il croyait perdus. Finalement, il s'assit à son bureau et les vida complètement dessus. Il était bientôt 19 heures et il avait bien mérité une pause, le temps de trier ces papiers. Beaucoup furent sans concession déchirés et abandonnés dans la poubelle. Certains échappèrent par miracle au massacre. Il retrouva même plusieurs documents appartenant à Kazuha. Ces-derniers, il les mît de côté pour lui rendre.

Cependant, une lettre attira son attention parmi tout ce désordre. Elle n'avait pourtant rien d'exceptionnelle. C'était lui qui avait écrit cette lettre, mais le nom du destinataire sur l'enveloppe l'intrigua au plus haut point. Elle était destinée à un certain Heiji du futur.

Il esquissa un sourire amusé et la posa devant lui. Il débarrassa le reste de son bureau, lui rendant sa propreté et clarté initiale. C'est seulement après cela qu'il se permit de lire cette lettre. Il était assez curieux de voir ce qu'il avait au moins dix ans plus tôt imaginé pour son propre futur.

Un regard à la signature en bas de feuille jaunie par le temps le renseigna. Il avait eu la présence d'esprit d'indiquer son âge : neuf ans.

Il était plus grand que Conan alors. Cette idée le fit sourire à nouveau et il se mît à lire.

_Cher Heiji du futur -oui je ne sais pas trop comment t'appeler en fait donc contente toi de l'appellation Heiji du futur-_

_Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais on devait écrire une lettre -cette lettre- en classe à l'attention de notre futur nous, toi donc._

_Tout d'abord, l'évidence. Tu es devenu en grand détective : en fait, je peux dire je puisqu'il s'agit de moi. Ne m'en veut pas donc, mais je suis devenu un grand détective._

_Je résous des meurtres et mon nom est au moins aussi connu que celui de papa - voire plus ?-_

_Peut-être que quand je lirai cette lettre j'aurai vingt ans ? Ou moins ? Ou plus ? Je ne sais pas donc c'est dur de cibler précisément mes attentes. Je vais donc rester dans le sûr._

_Ma première affirmation : je suis devenu un grand détective !_

_Ma deuxième affirmation : je suis -ou j'ai été- capitaine de l'équipe de kendo du lycée. Oui, parce que je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais je m'entraîne énormément et j'aimerais bien que ce ne soit pas vain._

_Ma troisième affirmation : je possède une moto -magnifique entendons nous bien- ! Je ne discute même pas ce détail, ça n'en vaut pas la peine._

_Enfin, le plus sûr pour la fin. L'évidence même..._

Heiji arrêta sa lecture un moment, pensif. Il était extrêmement perspicace malgré son jeune âge, c'était étonnant. Pourtant, il restait perdu face à cette dernière évidence. Qu'avait-il bien pu écrire ?

Étonnamment, il parlait d'une personne : Kazuha.

_L'évidence même. Après tout, je le sais bien et toi aussi, les jours sans Kazuha sont beaucoup moins cool. J'espère que tu... oui, bon... que je ne me suis pas trop disputé avec elle. Et puis, déjà aujourd'hui, Kazuha est drôlement jolie, mais j'imagine que maintenant, enfin au moment où je lirai cette lettre, elle doit être vraiment très belle. Je suis un peu petit pour dire ça, mais tant pis -après tout, c'est moi-même qui lirai cette lettre dans mon futur donc je peux- est-ce qu'on est marié ? Fiancé ? Ensemble ? De toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'une vie sans Kazuha soit possible. Au pire, on est toujours meilleurs amis -mais vraiment au pire, hein... parce que Kazuha c'est... bah c'est Kazuha ! C'est tout !-_

_Protège-là et fais attention à elle. Sur ce point, je suis certain que nous sommes d'accord._

_Heiji Hattori (neuf ans)_

Heiji posa la lettre sur son bureau, chamboulé. Une évidence ? Oui, c'était vrai. Alors pourquoi, cela avait-il arrêté de l'être ? Une chaleur intense embrasa son ventre. C'était comme un monstre qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Un déclic se fit et son esprit fut de nouveau clair. Enfin, il mettait un nom sur ses sentiments. Sa jalousie, ses envies, ses joies, ses tristesses.

À neuf ans, il avait déjà tout compris. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit devenu idiot avec le temps ? Dans un brusque élan, il se leva. Il prit les documents de Kazuha et sortit en hâte.

* * *

Dehors, le soleil déclinait petit à petit. Kazuha soupira et laissa sa tête retomber sur son oreiller. Son père ne rentrerait pas avant onze heures. En attendant, elle était seule. Ce n'était pas tout. Elle avait la douloureuse impression qu'il lui échappait. Heiji.

Elle tentait vainement de lui faire comprendre ses sentiments. Elle avait même commencé à réfléchir à une énigme. Ça avait plus de chance de réussir. Seulement, rien ne changeait. Quelque part, c'était rassurant. Elle avait peur au contraire que ses sentiments les éloignent, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. À bout, elle se mît sur le côté et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Le sommeil la gagna sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, sa chambre était plongée dans le noir. Elle se demanda quelle heure il pouvait bien être et se leva pour allumer la lampe de son bureau. Sa montre devait être dessus. Pourtant, ce qu'elle trouva la laissa indécise. Il y avait une pile de documents à son nom. Elle ne se souvenait pas les avoir vu en arrivant tout à l'heure. Quelqu'un était entré chez elle ?

Elle s'alarma le temps d'une seconde et aperçut l'intitulé du premier papier. Il s'agissait du compte rendu d'un exposé fait en groupe. Il y avait son nom et le sien : Heiji Hattori. À coup sûr, il était passé pendant qu'elle dormait. Rassurée, elle s'assit et feuilleta avec une soudaine mélancolie ce qu'il lui avait apporté. C'était beaucoup de documents scolaires inutiles, mais elle les parcourut tous sans exception et finit par tomber sur une drôle de lettre. Pour cause, elle était adressée à elle-même dans le futur.

_Chère Kazuha,_

_Je suis toute excitée à l'idée de ce qui a bien pu se passer dans ma vie pendant ces dix longues années -enfin, je dis dix ans, mais si c'est un peu plus ou un peu moins tu peux quand même lire cette lettre-._

_Si ça fait plus de dix ans alors tu es peut-être mariée à Heiji ! Ah... je n'aurais pas dû commencer par ça. Mais je lui ai prêté ma gomme alors tant pis. Avoue tout de même que si ce n'est pas le cas, tu en rêves. Bon je te l'accorde, Hejii est grossier et il me dispute tout le temps, mais je suis sûre qu'il a toujours été là pour te protéger et qu'il t'aime -à sa manière-._

_Sinon, je ne sais pas trop ce que je pourrais faire comme métier plus tard. Peut-être que je serais comme mon sensei. Je crois que j'aimerais bien._

_Oh ! Et puis je veux pratiquer un sport de combat parce que si Heiji devient détective -ce qui est quasiment sûr à cent pour-cent- je ne devrais pas être un poids pour lui. Et puis je pourrais le protéger !_

_En fait, je n'ai pas trop réfléchi à mon futur, désolée. J'aime mon présent avec Heiji, il me convient. Tout ce que je veux, c'est continuer à être avec lui, toujours -et je suis sûre que lui aussi-._

_Kazuha Toyama (neuf ans)_

_PS : s'il ne te l'a pas encore dit, rappelle toi qu'Heiji a toujours préféré l'action - il est d'ailleurs en train de jouer avec ma gomme plutôt que d'écrire cette lettre comme le sensei nous l'a demandé, irrécupérable._

Un franc sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de Kazuha. Ah ce que la vie peut sembler simple quand on a neuf ans. Elle aimerait bien que ce soit toujours le cas.

Elle se leva et descendit boire un verre d'eau. L'horloge de la cuisine lui indiqua qu'il n'était que vingt heures. Elle n'avait dormi que quelques heures. Elle allait remonter par l'escalier quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit. Elle sursauta et soupira de soulagement en voyant Heiji se découper dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Tu m'as fait peur !" reprocha-t-elle.

Il ne dit rien et elle fut désarçonnée un moment. En temps normal, il aurait répliqué et une dispute aurait éclaté. Or, il arborait un air sérieux. Puis, il lui sourit et lui tendit la main. Sans réfléchir, elle la prit et se retrouva dans ses bras. Plaquée contre son torse, ses bras autour de sa taille, elle eut l'impression que son cerveau venait de se couper.

"Heiji", marmonna-t-elle alors que l'idée de se libérer lui effleurer l'esprit.

Elle n'en fit rien et appuya sa tête contre son épaule. Son odeur l'enveloppa totalement et elle se sentit grisée. La dernière phrase de sa lettre lui revint en mémoire. Effectivement, Heiji avait le sang chaud et elle l'avait compris à neuf ans, il était également un homme d'action. Essayait-il de lui dire quelque chose ?

Elle releva la tête pour le détailler. Il avait les yeux clos et une expression de bien-être sur son visage. Ce bien-être fut contagieux puisqu'elle se détendit et passa ses mains dans son dos.

"Aujourd'hui, murmura-t-il, j'ai trouvé une lettre de mes neuf ans et... j'ai pris conscience de ma stupidité."

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec surprise.

"Je n'avais pas compris mes sentiments, ni les tiens et je n'ai pas fait attention à tous ces signes que tu m'envoyais. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir..."

Il s'interrompît. Cependant, Kazuha souriait, au paradis. Il en avait dit largement assez, après tout, il s'agissait d'Heiji. Elle se décida sans trop y penser d'appliquer son dernier conseil : de l'action. La seconde suivante, elle l'embrassait et prouvait une nouvelle fois qu'elle avait vu juste à ses neuf ans : Heiji était particulièrement réactif.

* * *

**Prochain OS : Heiji et Kazuha (pour changer XD)**


End file.
